Song of the Sea: The Concluded Adventures of Ben and Saoirse
by LemurTheWolf123
Summary: Warning Spoilers. Song of the Sea: The Concluded Adventures of Ben and Saoirse is the concluded story of the original story of Song of the Sea. This is where Ben and Saoirse go and find their mothers broken shell that Saoirse used to break the enchanted bottles with from the original Song of the Sea movie made by Cartoon Saloon. If this story gets better I will write another one.
1. Chapter 1 The Broken Shell

(Before this story gets started I would like to give the proper ownership to Tomm Moore and also to Cartoon Saloon. He and the animation company are the original writers to Song of the Sea and any other references to their company. All legal ownership and ideas go directly to him and for those who also worked on this movie. This fan fiction is only the continuance to the movie after it ended and I have no legal rights or anything towards this movie. If there are any type of copyright used in this nonfiction, all legal ownership goes towards the manufactures and persons who have created them. Also be advised that there are spoilers to this fan fiction. Please sit back and relax to this fan fiction and I would like to say thanks for those who enjoy it.)

Song of the Sea:

The Concluded Adventures of Ben and Saoirse

Fan fiction by:

LemurTheWolf123

Typed on December 22, 2016 at 8:25 PM Pacific Standard Time

Extended epilogue from the movie

Ben and Saoirse have successfully completed their adventure through the city that their Grandmother Granny has lived in. They freed the Fairies by Saoirse singing the Song of the Sea releasing them to where they came from. After many battles of Ben, Saoirse and most importantly Cu their loyal Sheepdog have been through, they were able to make it to Saoirse's coat so she could sing her song and speak for the first time. After the conclusion of Ben's birthday and Saoirse slamming his face into the cake like what Ben to her in the beginning of the story (in the movie) they go for a swim with the seals that are in the Irish Sea. Now for the fictional characters updates. (fans thoughts of what happened)

Conner has regain his happiness with his family. At some points he may be short and depressed from his wife leaving to the afterlife but overall he has been more productive and has gotten closer to his family, especially Ben.

Ben is more kind and gives more attention to his sister Saoirse. He still misses his mother but Saoirse helps him cope as she too misses her mother. Ben is more closer to Saoirse then they were before anything happen. He helps Saoirse anyway he could when she needs it and each time is more and better friendship towards each other, also the same goes to Cu.

Saoirse still has moments where she cannot talk at times because she is still learning how to talk. She attends a speech therapist once in a while so she could speak better and socialize better. Sadly without her Selkie coat she cannot do any Selkie powers like she could before, also with the addition of Ben's mother's musical shell that was passed down and it got destroyed in the process. It brings a lot of impact to her life, Ben's life as well.

Cu is still the loyal and cute sheepdog. After the main events of what happened with Ben and Saoirse he has an even bigger friendship with the two children and their adventures, he still barks with excitement.

Granny has approved Conner's ways and lifestyle that her two grandchildren live in. She does come by for important visits to check on the kids, especially Saoirse's speech.

Now we continue to their story which starts now right after they get out of the water with the seals.

Chapter 1

The Broken Shell

 _"I didn't know you could swim so well Saoirse."_ Ben says to Saoirse as he dries himself and Cu off. Saoirse smiles and starts to help Ben dry off Cu. _"Oh Ben, do you remember mom's shell, the one that I played the tune to break the enchanted bottles with?"_ Ben looks at Saoirse with a confused look and comes to a realization. _"Oh, that shell. Yes I do remember. What about it?"_ Saoirse puts down the towel that she was using and looks at Ben with a sad face. Ben also puts down the towel he was using to dry off Cu and went over to check on Saoirse. She then started to cry and felt very upset about something. _"Why are you so upset Saoirse? Did something happen?"_ Saoirse looks up at Ben and says to him in a mopping voice _"I am sorry that I broke the shell! I dropped it after I played the tune to break the bottles. I was just so tired and weak, I didn't know what to do. I know that shell meant a lot to you bu..."_ Saoirse pauses _"But what Saoirse?"_ Saoirse stopped talking and tries to start talking again, but she couldn't. Ben gives Saoirse a hug and tells her to go inside to get a drink of water after she dried off.

Ben says to Saoirse _"I will be in later Saoirse after I dry off Cu, rest that voice."_ Saoirse looks back and smiles while wiping away her tears. Ben then takes a moment and sits down on the sandy beach and covers his face with the damped towel. _"I can't believe she still remembers that shell. Its been like two months Cu and I thought she has forgotten all about it."_ Ben gets up with Cu and starts to walk up to the lighthouse. _"Come along Cu, lets go see Saoirse. I need to apologize to her."_ After Ben said those words, their adventure starts with their mothers broken shell.


	2. Chapter 2 Saoirse's Redemption

Chapter 2

 _ **Saoirse's Redemption**_

Cu and Ben return to the lighthouse all dried off from the salty sea water. Connor and Granny are preparing dinner for the night before the sun sets. Connor sees Ben and Cu walk through the front door and walks over to talk to him. "Ben, your sister came in here upset. I can also see that she stopped talking and she went upstairs to your rooms and shut the door. Did something happen down there?" Ben had hesitated to answer tried to come out with a cover up story. He thinks and thinks until one excuse came to his mind. "Nothing happened out there dad. Saoirse is still upset about mum leaving. She is also pretty tired too and I told her to come up here to get a drink of water and to rest. Nothing bad happened, promise!" Conner looks at Ben with a grin and says "Well just as long as you two are getting along, I am ok with you helping her out. After all you two have gotten closer since the time we saw mum again." "I guess you could say that dad." Says Ben as he pets Cu's furry head. Granny comes up to Ben and Cu with a disgusting face and says "Why look at you two, you're filthy. Ben I will take care of Cu if you go tell your sister to get cleaned up. I will not have my grandchildren running around all filthy." Ben releases Cu and goes up to his and sister's room to check on her.

"Saoirse?" Ben says as he opens the door slowly. He walks in to see Saoirse sitting on her bed and goes over to sit next to her. "Ben, remember the time when you apologize to me? When we were in Mocha's house?" Ben has a flashback remembering what had happen at Mocha's hut. When the owls attacked and tried to stop Saoirse from using the musical shell. "Yes I do, why do you ask?" Saoirse speaks after Ben had finished of what he said. "Did you mean it, by apologizing to me? It wasn't my fault for what happened with mum?" Ben looks at Saoirse in the eyes and explains that it wasn't her fault of what happen to their mother. "Good, I am happy now. Um Ben if you don't mind could you read me one of mum's stories?" Ben nods and gets up to go get the book that was filled with his mother's stories. Saoirse takes a drink of water and sits next to him on her bed. "But listen it is almost dinner time and we need to get ready to eat in a little bit, I sure do hope it's shellfish tonight." Ben says as he opens the book. Ben reads to Saoirse a short story about the selkies. Saoirse looks at the book like it is something she really enjoyed about.

Two minutes have passed and Conner the two childrens father called up to them to get ready for dinner. "You two better be showered and dressed, especially you Ben." Says Granny from downstairs. Ben closes the book and leaves it on Saoirse's bed as him and Saoirse jumps down to go and get ready. "Rock, paper, scissors on who gets to get ready first." Says Ben with a grin and challenged look on his face. Saoirse nods and both of them drop their clothes to began the game. "Ready?" says Ben. "I am and don't throw a fit like last time." They both say "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" As Ben draws rock and Saoirse draws paper. "Paper covers rock." Says Saoirse with a smile as she picks up her clean clothes, walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Five minutes have passed as Ben waits and says "You better not use up all the hot water in there." Saoirse comes out of the steamy bathroom and looks over at Ben with a smile as she walks down the stairs. "That's one little stealer I say." Ben says with a smile as he prepares his shower.

Later on at the dinner table everyone sits down and begin to eat their shellfish. Ben and Saoirse sit next to each other, giving their veggies to Cu. "So everyone, since everyone has gotten along and past the recent events that have happened, I would like to take this time to give out an important announcement to everyone who is here." Conner says as he stands up with a white envelope in his hands. Everyone in the room was wondering what was in that envelope. "What is it dad? Come on show us!" As Saoirse says with excitement. Conner grins and says "Calm down little one, I will tell everyone what it is." Conner begins to carefully open the envelope pulling out to what seems to be airline tickets. "Everyone, including Cu, we are going to America in two weeks!" Everyone in the room are shocked to hear about this. "America, I heard that it is the land of opportunity. A lot of Irish folk live there and started to live the American dream. So they say that is." Granny says as she sips her tea. "Since my bonus from the Irish government, I was able to bring all of you..." "Bark" "And of course Cu we are able to all go to America with money still left over." Conner says with excitement. Ben looks over at Saoirse and starts to talk to her about what happened earlier on the beach. "Saoirse….about earlier on the beach, I want to say that I am sorry for me not letting you touch mum's shell. It did mean a lot to me but you are my younger sister and I need to watch over you no matter what." Saoirse looks at Ben with a huge smile and says "Thank you Ben and it's ok, I am glad that we are getting along now, but I think there is something we should do first." Saoirse says. "What? What do you mean?" Ben says with a confused look. "We should go and find mum's shell. It is my way of saying sorry to you." "Say what now Saoirse?" Saoirse explains that they should go look for the broken pieces of their mothers shell. "I don't know Saoirse, we just got the news of us going somewhere and we have no way of getting on the mainland." Ben says. "Hmm, oh Ben I have an idea. Dad!" Conner looks over at Saoirse and replies on what she wants. "Yes sweetheart, what is it?" "Could we stay at Granny's house until it is time for us to leave? We promise to stay out of trouble." Saoirse says with her hands together. Granny smiles and steps into the conversation. "I do not see the problem of these two staying with me son, besides this will give you time to get all of the arrangements set up for us to go." Conner nods and comes to an agreement. "Yeah I don't see a problem with you going to your Granny's for a few weeks." Says Conner. "Also can Cu come with us. He is a very good boy and he won't be bad or nothing Granny." Ben says with a promising look on his face. "I did say before that dogs aren't good for a small town like mine, but I do not see a problem with it." Cu barks with excitement and everyone else starts to finish up their dinner. "Thanks little sister I owe you one."

Later that night while the kids were in bed Ben and Saoirse were in bed, they began to talk to each other about the trip and how they were going to get the broken shell back. "Ben thank you for looking after me. I think we will get the shell pieces back and hopefully put them back together." Saoirse says as she yawns. "I think so too. We will get that shell back and put it back together like it was before." They both say their goodnights and sing the Song of the Sea as they slowly fall to sleep dreaming about their adventure of their mother's shell.


	3. Chapter 3 The Adventure Begins

Chapter 3

Their Adventure Begins

The next morning the two children woke up to the sound of crashing waves hitting against the lighthouse. Ben had awaken first only to see that Saoirse to be out of bed and not in the room. Instead she was outside swimming in the Irish sea with the seals. Ben quickly got up, grabbed his bathing suit, quickly changed and ran out the bedroom. Once he walked outside he saw that Saoirse had already gotten out of the water, covered in sea salt and dirty sea water. "Well you got up early this morning. You do know that we are going to stay with Granny's house until our trip to America?" Ben says. "Well of course I know that. I just wanted to swim with the seals for the last time until we leave. I won't see them for a few weeks so I want to spend as much time with them as I can." Saoirse says as she looks and waves to the seals that are in the water. Saoirse convinces Ben to go into the water and so they both go in one more time before their trip to America.

Later after playing with the seals in the sea for about one hour, both Ben and Saoirse say goodbye to the seals and start to walk up to the lighthouse. Already it was 8:00 AM and both Connor, Cu and Granny were up and about getting ready for the day. Conner was going over paperwork for the trip such as passports, shot records and what type of transportation they were going to take to America, including what state they were going to. "Mum which state shall we go to, Boston, Massachusetts or Philadelphia, Pennsylvania?" Connor says to Granny as he writes down more paperwork. "Hmm, now those areas are meant to have the most populated areas for the Irish. Why don't we let the children decide. Ben! Saoirse! Could you come here for a moment dears?" Ben and Saoirse walk to Granny and Connor asking what do they need. "We need your vote on where we should go when we get to America, we have two options for you two to pick out. Massachusetts or Pennsylvania?" Ben and Saoirse talk it over and try to decide where they should go. After two minutes of discussing they come to the conclusion on where they want to go. They decided to do Rock, Paper and Scissors to decide their choice. Granny and Connor thought that was a good idea and proceeded with the game. Ben went with Massachusetts and Saoirse went with Pennsylvania. Both Ben and Saoirse began the game. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Both of the children said as they drew their piece. It was a tied with scissors so they try again and again. Pennsylvania was the winner as Saoirse draws a heavy rock on Ben's weak scissors. "You beat me twice!" Says Ben with a crack in his voice. "Well girls are better at some things than boys are Ben." Says Granny. "Alright then, Pennsylvania it is then." Connor says as he writes more things down on the paperwork.

Granny calls the children to her attention "Alrighty you two, just like before you two are filthy. I swear I do not know why you love to swim in that sea with those seals. So now you two need to get cleaned, dressed and ready to leave." Ben and Saoirse race up the stairs to their rooms and the bathroom. Once again they play Rock, Paper and Scissors. Once again Saoirse won the game and got to use the bathroom first before Ben. After the two children got ready for the day and their personal items packed for their stay at Granny's. "Now you two remember what I said about Cu coming to the city, he may not be able to get used to it. But that's ok because I know you two will help him cope with the life that is in the city." Everyone gets their belongings and Cu into Granny's car and wave goodbye to their father. "Mum, please take care of them. Remember two weeks until we leave." Connor shouts to Granny as she drives away with the kids and Cu. They Board on the ferry with Ferry Dan and set off to the city and the start of Ben and Saoirse's adventure to find their mothers shell.

"Ben, could we…." Saoirse pauses by her voice giving out. "Again? Are you ok Saoirse?" Ben says with a concerning look. Saoirse nods and Granny looks at the rear view mirror to see what is wrong. "What's the matter my dear? Is your voice hurting again?" Saoirse nods and Granny returns her eye to the ferry door opening in front of her. She continues to drive out on the road. "Saoirse dear, as soon as we get back to my house I will brew you some of that tea. Also your father told me that you had an appointment with the doctor to help your voice which I am taking you to. Good thing it is in the city because I am sure enough that the doctor wouldn't want to go all the way out to that lighthouse on that island just to check on you." Saoirse nods and continues to look out the window. Ben and Cu fall asleep on the way to their grandmother's house for the two week stay for their trip to Pennsylvania.

They soon reach Granny's house in the nick of time. "Wow well that didn't take long. Ben wake up boy, we are here." Ben and Cu are still asleep in the car. Saoirse pokes and pushes Ben to wake. "GASP! Man, what time is it? Where are we?" Ben says as he wakes up Cu. Ben and Saoirse get settled into their father's old room. They put their belongings where they are supposed to be and start to plan their adventure to find their mothers broken shell.

Later that night while they were in bed discussing what they were going to do to find the broken pieces of the shell. "First we should find out how we got to Mocha's house in the first place. Come on Saoirse work with me, what should we do?" Ben says to Saoirse. Saoirse looks at a picture of their mother in a frame and comes up with an amazing idea. "Ben I have an idea. Remember the magical lights? What if we whistle the Song of the Sea and see if they appear. It may not be the same but we could give it a try." Saoirse says as she rises up with excitement. Ben looks at Saoirse with a surprised look and responds "Saoirse that is not a bad idea. That will probably work and Cu could guide us there." Ben tries to whistle the tune over and over again, but no lights appear. "Saoirse I don't know if it's going to work. Everytime I whistle nothing appears." The two lay down with the looks of doubted faces trying to find a way to make the lights appear and then Saoirse started to sing the "Song of the Sea" and something mysterious happened. A white bright light appeared outside the window and made its way into the bedroom. The two were shocked on seeing the white lines coming into the room. "I cannot believe this Saoirse. It looks like when I whistle and you sing this trail of this bright line started to appear. Keep on singing maybe it will start to look like what it did before." They continued to sing and whistle making the bright line turn into individual lights. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from upstairs. It sounded like footsteps. "What are you two doing?" A voice says from behind the door. Quickly Saoirse, its Granny. We cannot let her see these lights. Get up and turn on the light in the room to cover these ones." Says Ben in a panic and quiet voice. Saoirse quickly gets up and ran across the room in a split second turning on the light, grabbing a book and returned to the bed. Moments later their grandmother walks in with her cane and confronts Ben and Saoirse "What in god's name are you two doing?" Says Granny. "Sorry Granny, we were just reading one of mum's stories and I started to whistle a song that was in here." Ben says in a convincing tone. Granny puts her hand over her eyes and rubs them as she yawns. "Well I rather have you two sleep because your father called and has scheduled an appointment with the doctor for the both of you." Granny says in a tiring voice. "Ok Granny we will get to bed once we finish this story, promise." Granny leaves the room and closes the door while saying goodnight to Ben and Saoirse. "Gee that was a close one, let's get some sleep Saoirse." Ben says as he rubs his eyes. "I will get the lights Ben." Says Saoirse as she gets up from the bed to turn off the light. With Ben fast asleep Saoirse gets into bed and whispers into Ben's ear. "Goodnight Ben, soon we will find those broken pieces." Saoirse then turns over facing away from Ben slowly closing her eyes while looking at the bright moon from the window. She soons falls asleep while dreaming about her mother and singing the "Song of the Sea" as she dances with the seals in her sweet and beautiful dream.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Day in the City

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **A New Day in the City**_

Yet another day in the city has come. The two children woke up and began their day. Ben was taking Cu out for walk to plan out where to find Mocha's old house while Saoirse and Granny prepared breakfast. Saoirse was in charge of handing Granny the ingredients for an Irish breakfast. Things such as eggs, milk and anything to make an amazing and appropriate breakfast. Granny made different kinds of food such as Boxty, Soda Bread and black pudding for a common Irish breakfast.

As breakfast was about to be served Ben comes home with Cu and releases him into the living room where Cu lies down by the wood burning fireplace. "Well you took your time with Cu Ben. How was the weather out there? We were expecting some rain later today and it gets quite chilly to me I say." Granny says as she pours tea into her cup. "The clouds were coming over here. But it doesn't look like it will rain today Granny." Saoirse smiles and says hello to Ben as she gives him his breakfast and a glass of orange juice to wash it down with. Soon they all sit at the table together and start to eat after they say grace. Granny is very well into religious beliefs such as God and Jesus Christ so everywhere in her house has a religious figure on or in something.

Later after breakfast the kids cleaned up and Ben asked Granny if they could go and tour the city. "Granny? Could Saoirse and I go out for a little bit? We want to get to know the place and maybe meet new people." Says Ben. Granny stops cleaning turns around with a smile on her face and says "Why of course dear you three could go out and explore." "Three?" Ben asks Granny. "I say three because you, Saoirse and Cu could go out and explore. You know I do not like to be around dogs like Cu." Says Granny. "Oh right, we cannot forget about Cu now can we? Heh heh, right Saoirse?" Says Ben. Saoirse nods and replies to Granny "We will take good care of ourselves and be very kind to the people outside." Ben, Saoirse and Cu get ready to walk outside onto the streets of the city. Shortly after that Granny yells out to the children and tell them something. "Saoirse remember that today you have to go see the doctor about your voice today. I do not want you to stop talking because then if that happens you may never speak another word again so here Ben take this watch and be home by one o'clock this afternoon. We have to take your sister to go see that voice doctor so don't be late." Says Granny as she hands the watch over to Ben. "It is a digital watch and I had someone set the alarm on it at twelve o'clock in the afternoon so you could remember when it is time to come back and please be safe." Granny leaves to go back to her house and Ben, Saoirse and Cu make their way to find the shack with the garden of stinging nettles.

An hour has passed as the children make their way to the garden and when they thought that they were lost they found it, the garden that led them to mocha's home. "There it is." Ben says with excitement. "We found it." "Bark bark" Cu says with a happy face. "Well now comes the hard part, we have to get past those nettles, but how?" Ben says as he scratches his head. "Beep beep, beep beep." "Huh? What is that?" Ben says as he looks around to find the mysterious noise. Saoirse pokes Ben and points at the watch. "Oh that is what that is, thanks Saoirse." Ben says as he turns off the alarm. "Ben we have to get back to Gra…" Saoirse says with a pause. "Saoirse your voice has gone out again and yes you are right we have to get back to see your doctor." Says Ben as he tells Cu to lead them home. "We now at least know where we are supposed to go now. Lets come back tomorrow and I can show you how I got to Mocha's house." Says Ben

Back at Granny's house Ben, Saoirse and Cu come inside to see Granny on her chair listening to the radio and sipping tea. "Ah well you two made it back just in time. Put Cu in the backyard and then we will go see the doctor." Ben puts Cu in the backyard, locks the door and walks outside to Granny's car and gets in the back seat with Saoirse. Granny gets in the car, starts it and drives to downtown where Saoirse's doctor's office is located. Granny parks the car on the side of the street and walks in with Ben and Saoirse. Granny fills out some paperwork at the desk and soon the nurse calls Saoirse into the room leaving Ben and Granny in the waiting room. "Right this way Saoirse, the doctor will be in a bit." Says the nurse as she leaves the room and closes the door. Saoirse sits on the bed waiting and waiting for the doctor to come. "This is boring." Saoirse says as she plays with her fingers.

After a little while the male doctor finally comes into the room and greeted Saoirse to the doctors office. "Why isn't it Saoirse, our amazing speaker. So have there been any problems with your voice in the past month?" Asks the doctor. Saoirse nods and the doctor asks to open her mouth. "Now lets see here. Hmm looks like your throat is pretty healthy, no scars or redness as I can see so far. Have you been reading out loud so you could speak better?" Saoirse nods and closes her mouth after the doctor exams her throat. "How about times where when you talk and stop while you're speaking, does that happen often?" Asks the doctor. Saoirse gives another simple nod. "Ok then, well let's get started shall we? It will just be like the last time you were here. You tell me what is on the picture in your own words and do the best as you can to say what it is. And if you do not know what it is just ask me in your words and I will explain what is on the picture. Sound simple enough? Ready to get started?" Saoirse smiles and nods at the doctor. The doctor first shows a picture of a rabbit. Saoirse correctly says what the picture is and moves on the next picture. The second picture is a chocolate cake. Saoirse responds with cake and the doctor says "What kind of cake?" Saoirse responds with the correct answer by calling it chocolate cake. More and more picture goes on and on until the last picture. It was a shell, it looks like her mother's. "Mum" says Saoirse with a focused look on the picture. "Mum? That is a shell Saoirse." The doctor says with a giggle. "Your father did say you could be a joker sometimes." Saoirse comes back to reality and says "Sorry, this shell on the picture looks like my mum's shell." Says Saoirse as she touches the picture with her fingers. "Oh does it now? Would you like this picture to take home with you?" Says the doctor. Saoirse smiles and nods. The doctor gives her the picture of the shell and goes back to the waiting room where Ben and Granny are. Ben was listening to his music on his WALKMAN while Granny read the magazines about home and beauty. Granny looks up to see Saoirse walking out and gets up while Ben takes off his headphones to see what Saoirse had in her hands. "Well I hope this trip helped your voice. Well you got a picture of a pretty shell, I will put this in a frame if you want." Says Granny. Saoirse nods and walks over to Ben to show the picture to him. "Saoirse…..this picture looks like….Mum's. Where did you get it from." Asks Ben. "The doctor had it and he asked if I wanted it so I said yes." Ben gives Saoirse a hug with a happy smile on his face and all three of the group walk out to Granny's car and head back to Granny's house. "Saoirse with this picture we could put mum's shell back together. You are the smartest sister a brother could ever have." Says Ben as he looks at the picture with a smile. Saoirse smiles at Ben and turns her head to the window on her right in the backseat only to see the magical lights appear for a swift moment. She smiles and daydreams on the rest of the way back to Granny's house.


	5. Chapter 5: FoLBaBS

Chapter 5

Flashback of Little Ben and Baby Saoirse

Saoirse fell asleep on the drive back to Granny's house and Granny was driving very slow for the traffic that was ahead of her. Ben on the other hand couldn't stop looking at the picture of the shell that Saoirse got from her doctor. Ben looked and looked at the picture of the shell and had a flashback of when he was a very small child right after Saoirse was born and when their mother disappeared for the next six years.

As he looked and thought about the picture his mind went back six years before. "Dad, where's mum? Dad." Ben says as he gently pushes Connor to get his attention. "Say hello to Saoirse. This is your sister." Connor says in a sad and deep voice while he shows Ben Saoirse. "You're her big brother. You must always look after her." Saoirse smiles and reaches out to Ben while she is in Connor's arms. Ben's eyes look down on her and gives her an angry look towards Saoirse. "Ok" Ben replies softly as he goes back to bed with Cu.

Ben comes back to the present stops looking at the picture only to see that they are back at Granny's home. Ben wakes up Saoirse and all three of them go inside the house and get settled in. Saoirse lets in Cu from the backyard only to get a big lick on the face as a sign of love. "Ok you two, Saoirse I am glad you went to see that doctor before the trip and I am sure your father called ahead and let the office know when we'll be back and…..goodness I don't know when we are going. Ok then well I guess I have to go and see him at the lighthouse so you two stay here with Cu, don't get into any trouble while I am gone. Ben you are in charge of the whole house while I am away. No opening the door for anyone and keep inside with the doors locked. I will be back in a few hours." Granny says in a hurry to leave.

Granny leaves the house into Ben's hands alone with Cu and Saoirse. "Alright Saoirse I guess we could plan our way to get to Macha's house like we were going to and I can make another map like last time." Ben says as he finds a piece of construction paper and a pencil. Saoirse goes to the living room and starts to read one of her books to practice her speech. She still has issues with certain letters but with practice she gets right on back on track. Ben comes to the living room with a few pieces of construction paper and sharpened pencils in his hands. He lays on the floor and starts to draw the map. Saoirse puts down the book and assists Ben with any help he needs. "Ben, I have something to ask you." Saoirse asks Ben. Ben stops drawing, looks up to Saoirse and replies. "Yes Saoirse, what is it?" "When mum left after I was born, were you happy to see me? Did you like me at all?" Saoirse says. Ben looks sits up on his knees and looks down on the piece of paper thinking what he could say. "Yes of course I was Saoirse. I was so happy that I had a little sister like you. I looked after you, I took care of you and I made sure you were happy." Ben responds to Saoirse. "But what about the times that you were mean to me? You never let me do anything with you, you were never nice to me until now and the time that we left for Granny's you said it was my fault." Saoirse says to Ben. Ben stops and thinks about the times of the things he did to Saoirse. Him and Saoirse start to have more and more flashbacks of what happened before 5 years earlier. (Side note: This is going back in time of when Ben and Saoirse were little.)

Ben sat on the floor with Cu in his bedroom. He sits there and looks at the unfinished painting of the selkie on his wall. He starts to get tears. Later he hears a loud crash coming from the bathroom. "Cu what was that?" Ben says as he looks out the door. Ben quickly jumps up, grabs his trusty blue squirt gun and goes to investigate the loud and suspicious noise. He walks out of his room and into the hallway bathroom. The door is half way open and the light was on. He sees a shadow of a small figure moving around. So he pumps up his squirt gun, quickly runs in with Cu and soaks the figure inside the bathroom. After a moment he sees who he soak up with water. It was Saoirse who had broke a picture frame. "Saoirse you little baby. Why are you in here?" Ben says has he puts his squirt gun on the floor still dripping with water. Saoirse looks up to Ben and smiles as she crawls around the room to find something else to play with. Ben looks down to see the shattered picture frame on the ground. He swipes away the broken glass and picks up the frame. The picture in the frame was his mother. Ben takes the picture out of the broken frame and drops the the frame on the floor. He begins to cry. He walks up to Saoirse and starts to shout at her. "You little brat. This picture was of Mum and you broke it. I hate you Saoirse because of you Mum left me. It is all your fault." Ben drops the picture, storms out the room into his room and closes the door behind him. Cu follows Ben and sits patiently by the bedroom door waiting for him to come out. Saoirse on the other hand doesn't understand that Ben was upset but she knew that he was angry. Saoirse slowly stands up on her feet and walks over to the picture that is on the ground. She picks it up and looks at it, seeing that Ben was upset about something in the picture was either making him sad, angry or both. Saoirse starts to walk slowly out the bathroom to the stairs. Being a year old and she is already the adventurer.

When she gets downstairs she sees her dad and walks over to him with the picture in her hand. Connor noticed Saoirse coming in and gives a smile to her. "Well now you sure do like to sneak up on people now do you?" Connor says with a giggle. Saoirse smiles back at her father and raises her arms out demanding to be picked up. Connor gets up from his chair, goes over to Saoirse, picks her up and goes to the comfy chair by the fireplace in the living room. Connor looks into the fire seeing the wood snap and pop while Saoirse gets warm by Connor and the fire. Saoirse grabs on a piece of Connor's shirt, gets his attention and show him the picture. "Bronagh." He whispered as he looked at the picture. Saoirse looks up at Connor to see he starts to tier up. He puts the picture down on the side of the chair, lays back with Saoirse and begins to cry. Saoirse grabs onto his shirt to get his attention. Connor stops crying and looks down upon Saoirse and smiles. "I will always give you a happy face Saoirse. No matter what or who you are you will always be my daughter." Connor says as he wipes away his tears and sits down Saoirse on the floor. He puts out the fire in the room and picks up Saoirse to take her to Ben's room.

Connor and Saoirse see that the door is closed and locked so Connor decides to knock. "Ben, Ben it's your dad. Can I um I mean we come in?" Connor opens the door to see Ben sound asleep in his bed. Cu comes in and jumps on his bed and sleeps next to him. Saoirse's crib is in the middle of the bedroom so he puts Saoirse in the crib and kisses her forehead goodnight. He then walks over to Ben gives him a kiss on the forehead and quietly walks out the room. He stands at the doorway for a moment and closes the door quietly. Saoirse sees that Connor is her father is gone turns around to see Ben. She lays down with her stuffed seal and slowly closes her eyes to go to sleep. (Side note: We are now going back to the present day in this story. Sorry for the confusion.)

Ben and Saoirse look at each other while they sit on the floor apart from each other. "I understand now Saoirse. I have been so mean to you and I want to say sorry for those times that I have been." Ben says to Saoirse. "It's ok Ben. I should've been a better sister to you." Saoirse says. Ben looks up with a surprised look and says "Why would you say that? You are the best sister that any brother could have. Like you are part Selkie and human. That is the best thing ever. But tell me why do you say that?" Saoirse pauses, takes a deep breath and gives Ben an answer. "I say this because….well I didn't help you with the things you needed help with like when you got hurt, when you got sick and when you got in trouble with dad. I wasn't ever there for you." Ben takes a minute to take in for what Saoirse said to him. He stands up and looks at Saoirse. Saoirse also stands up and looks at Ben. They both stand in silence. Their bodies facing each other with their heads facing the ground. Saoirse looks up to Ben. "It isn't your fault. It isn't mine, Granny's, dad's or anyone's fault." Saoirse says as she looks at the burning warm fireplace. Ben looks up at Saoirse and replies to what she said. "I know it isn't. We both are trying to figure it out. Maybe once we find mum's shell and put it back together we could figure out what to do." Saoirse looks away from the fire, looks at Ben and smiles. "I think that will work Ben." Saoirse says. "We leave tonight once Granny goes to bed. We are getting that shell back tonight Saoirse and that is a promise." Ben says with a positive attitude. Saoirse nods and agrees with Ben's plan.

A few hours have passed and Granny returns home. "Ben, Saoirse I am home from seeing your father and I got great news about the trip." Granny is welcomed by Cu and she starts to take off her boots and leaves them by the door. She goes to the living room seeing Ben on the sofa reading his comic books and listening to his music while Saoirse is sound asleep on the other side of the sofa. "Now that is a surprise. Cu did they suddenly get along while I was home." Granny chuckles as she goes to the kitchen to start dinner. Cu comes to the side of the sofa licking Saoirse's face to wake her up. She laughs and Ben notices that Granny got home. Ben drops his comic book on the sofa along with his WALKMAN and goes to see Granny. "Granny you are home, how was your trip?" Ben says. "Fine my dear, I got back from your fathers and I got some of your school assignments for the both of you and Saoirse. And with some great news." Granny says in a convincing voice. Ben sighs about the school assignments but is curious about the news Granny has to share. "Go get Saoirse Ben so I could tell you both." Ben nods and quickly runs into the living room to get Cu and Saoirse. A few seconds later the three return to the kitchen and Granny tells the Ben and Saoirse about the trip. "Now I talked with your father and he said that we will be staying in America for a full month." Granny says with excitement. Ben and Saoirse are shocked about the duration of their stay in America. "A month? Granny what about school?" Ben says with concern. "I got the solution to that. Your father got a hold of your assignments and told me to deliver them to you so you two could work on them until we leave. Better get started, but first it is time to eat." Granny prepares the stove to make dinner.

After dinner the Ben, Cu and Saoirse return to Connors old room. They both take turns to use the room to change into their pajamas. Saoirse wears her pink nightgown and Ben wears his blue button up night shirt and night pants. They begin to work on their assignments for school. Ben starts off by getting rid of the hardest set of school work in his pile of work, Math. Ben hated Math. He claims it was to hard and really boring. Saoirse follows along as well. Since they are in different grades they do not work on the same thing. Ben however helps Saoirse with work she has trouble with. Ben has to do division while saoirse struggles with subtraction. Ben does get it together and finishes his work first and goes to help Saoirse. After they were finished they begin their plan to go get the broken pieces of the shell from Mochas old hut. "Ok Saoirse after a few hours we leave. Granny will come in here and say goodnight to us and then we wait until she goes to bed. We pretend that we are asleep so Granny won't see us awake." Ben says to Saoirse. Saoirse nods and the both of them get ready to go to sleep. Saoirse goes to turn off the light while Ben gets the stuffed animals ready to make it look like they are in the bed. Ben turns on a flashlight to show Saoirse the stuffed animals. "Ok Saoirse these animals will make it look like that we are still here and asleep while we are outside the house. I will make something for Cu to make it look like he is on the bed sleeping. This will work….hopefully." Ben and Saoirse lay down and close their eyes to make it look like they are asleep.

Later Granny comes in the room to check on the children. She slowly opens the door and sees that both Ben and Saoirse are fast asleep….that's what she thinks. She is convinced that the children are asleep and leaves the room. Ben opens one eye and whispers to Saoirse. "Saoirse…..we did it…..she thinks we are asleep." "Good…...good…...now we can leave when it is time…...we should wait until we know that Granny is asleep." Saoirse whispers. "Good idea, I will get changed in the bathroom, come back and get the stuffed animals ready while you change in here." Ben whispers as he quietly gets out of the bed, grabs his yellow shirt and blue jeans with a flashlight and quietly opens the door to leave to the bathroom. Saoirse grabs the flashlight to find her clothes. She finds her pink skirt and dark red jacket and quickly changes while Ben is gone. Saoirse wakes up Cu and Ben was waiting by the front door all ready to go. Saoirse comes out a few minutes later with Cu to see Ben by the door. She puts on her yellow boots and the three of them leave their grandmother's house.

All three of them make it and began to walk towards the garden of the stinging nettles that was towards the well. "Ok Saoirse we made it, but there is a problem. We got nettles to worry about." Ben says. "Get on my back, it will be just like last time. This is going to hurt." Saoirse nods as she climbs on Ben's back and the three of them start to walk in with Cu guiding them through the garden. "Ow…..ow…...ah…...ow….ow, stupid nettles. They all get through to the well that still had the religious pictures and figures hanging on the wall. Saoirse grabs dock leaves that were outside and she begins to rub them on Ben's legs. "Feel better?" Saoirse asks Ben. "Yeah I am. Thanks." They all look at the well getting ready to dive into the well, but first they must whistle and sing the Song of the Sea. Ben looks and nods at Saoirse and Saoirse does the same. Saoirse begins to sing while Ben whistles the tune. "Idir ann is idir as. Idir thuaidh is idir theas." As the song goes on and on the lights begin to appear. They both stop and admire the lights. "Wow, look at this Saoirse the lights have came back. Look at them." Ben says with excitement. The lights lead the three adventurers towards the water. They take deep breaths and prepare to dive. "Ben, we can do this. Let's go get mum's shell back." Ben nods and all three of them run and quickly dive into the water beginning to search for Mochas hut and hopefully their mother's broken shell.


	6. Chapter 6: From Water to Stone

Chapter 6

From Water to Stone

All three of our heroes swim underwater. Ben guides everyone on how he got to Mocha's house when he saved Saoirse and Cu. He remembers when he reached the wooden boats on the surface so he quickly grabbed Saoirse's hand and swimmed up to the boats while Cu followed. Finally the three made it to the surface and quickly found a boat. As they were in the boat Ben helped Cu up on the boat itself and the result of doing so he fell in. "Ahhh" Ben screams as he falls in. Cu makes it in the boat and Saoirse giggles at Ben for falling in the water. Ben resurfaces and Saoirse helps Ben onto the boat. "Ugh, Cu I am already wet, I do not need to be wet more." Cu barks with joy as he shakes his body to get the remaining water off of his furry coat. Ben and Saoirse cover their eyes as Cu soaks them with huge drops of water. They have a laugh showing good attitude.

The two children are soaking wet but are not giving up on their adventure. The cave with the boats is dark, scary and very quiet. Stones of where the Fairies used to be surrounded our three heroes. "It's been too long since we have been here, well I, where did you go and how did you get to Mocha's house Saoirse?" Ben asks. "I was asleep and the owls came and took Cu and I. I fell asleep when I got here and the lights were following me. That's what happen." Saoirse says as she looks at the Fairy stones. Ben looks around the cave only to see stones, water and tiny bits of blue glowing hair. "No way" Ben says in a shocking voice. "I don't believe, it can't be." Saoirse looks up at Ben with a confused look and asks him what is the matter. "Ben you don't believe what? What is the matter?" "It's the great Seanachai Saoirse, he's...gone." Ben says with a disappointing look.

The strains of hair are still floating about, except for this giant white ball of hair that remains in the middle of the whole cave. Saoirse looks at the hair floating above and under the water. "Was he the one from mum's stories Ben?" Saoirse asks. Ben nods and continues to look around the cave only to see the strands of hair and the giant ball of hair hanging in the middle. Ben hops off the boat and begins to walk over the ball. He investigates it and tries to figure out what it is. Saoirse and Cu also hop out of the boat and go by Ben. Ben begins to feel the hair and starts to dig into it. "Ben don't it could be…" Saoirse pauses and grabs her throat in pain. Ben ignores Saoirse and continues to dig. Cu starts barking but it doesn't stop Ben from digging. He digs through the thick hair and he finally comes gets to the middle. In the middle was a golden flute and there was a note wrap around it. Ben grabs the flute and unwraps the note to read it. It says "To the brother of the last selkie child. Ben was it? I know why you came here. You came here to seek the broken pieces of the shell. Your mother's shell. The shell that the selkie used to free Mocha's feelings from the bottles. I am lending you this flute to give to the selkie child. It is used to find your shell. Once the shell is recovered and repaired this flute will disappear coming back to me. Mac Lir will send his dogs to guide you and whom you brought with. Just make sure this flute is given to the selkie child once you receive it. Make sure it doesn't get into anyone else's hands or our world's will be tangled once more. From your allies of the Fairy world."

Ben looks at the flute and then looks at Saoirse. "Saoirse I know your throat hurts and you can't talk right now but this flute is how we get to mum's shell and it needs to go to you. This flute will show us the way to get to Mocha's house and get mum's shell back. So play your song please." Saoirse nods and grabs the flute and begins to play Song of the Sea. As she plays the lights appear and guide their way to Mocha's hut. "There Saoirse that's how we get there. That's the way we need to go. Let's go. "Ben says with excitement and begins to run up the strains hair while Saoirse and Cu followed. They begin their journey to receive the shell and bring back the memories of their mother.


	7. Chapter 7: All Secrets are Revealed

Chapter 7

All Secrets are Revealed

The three continue their way to Macha's hut. They follow the trail of lights that appear every tune Saoirse plays from the flute. As they were walking Saoirse stops and stops playing the flute. Cu and Ben look over at Saoirse to see what is wrong. "Saoirse what is the matter? Why did you stop?" Ben asks. Saoirse's eyes are heavy and she begins to breathe lighter and lighter each time she plays her flute. "Ok then, I guess we could rest just for a moment." Ben says as he sits down.

Cu goes over by Saoirse and lays next to her while she sits on the ground. She lays on Cu's furry white coat and falls asleep. Ben looks up at the lights and whistles the Song of the Sea so they wouldn't vanish. Soon Ben lies on his back with his hands behind his head and begins to have a vision. He is confused and wonders why he is having these thoughts. Soon he closes his eyes and begins to dream.

"Ben" a familiar voice calls to him. "I have been watching you and Saoirse. You are such an awesome big brother." "Mum?" Quickly Ben wakes up with sweat coming down his hair. The lights are almost gone so Ben whistles the tune to keep them from vanishing. After he gives the lights some life he looks over at Saoirse and Cu to see them both asleep. Ben picks up Saoirse's flute and gets up to go wake up Saoirse. Ben walks over with the flute and begins to move Saoirse to wake her up. Saoirse slowly opens her eyes and smiles at Ben. She sits up to see the flute in Ben's hands. Ben hands the flute over to Saoirse and Saoirse wakes up Cu when she starts playing again. "Saoirse only play the song when the lights start to go away." Ben informs Saoirse. Ben guides the way while Cu and Saoirse follow.

Later they see a bright white light. The trail of lights seem to go towards it and also do Ben, Saoirse and Cu continue to follow them. Soon they reach a hole in the cave's wall. It was a quite big hole so all three of them could fit in it. "Ok, well this is where Macha's house should be. We made it this far so let's not give up." Ben says. Saoirse nods and Cu barks with excitement. "Keep up with me. I know how to get us in." They all walk in the hole and come out on the other side only to see water, a stone trail and Mocha's mossey hut. "Look Saoirse, we made it. Mum's shell is in there. Now let's get over there." Ben says. Ben decided not to use the stone trail and insteads swims to the other side. Saoirse and Cu follow along since the stone trail is too dangerous to cross. (Side note: Watch the original movie to see what I mean by stone trail.) They all make it across yet soaken wet once more. Cu dries himself off by shaking his body. He licks both Ben and Saoirse to show that he is ok. Ben and Saoirse giggle and continue to Macha's hut.

"Ok, now we must get that shell now matter what. No matter how many pieces it is. We must put it back together and forgive ourselves once and for all." Ben says. They slowly open the door into Machas hut to see broken little pieces of glass everywhere. The fire in the room still burns and lives to see another day. Ben looks around to see any sign of life but only figured out that He, Saoirse and Cu were the only one's there. Cu on the other hand starts to walk up the stairs into the attic. Saoirse stands by the front door and watches Ben. Ben walks over to Saoirse and asks "Where's Cu?" Saoirse clears her throat and replies "He went up the stairs." Ben ran up the stairs to see where Cu was. Saoirse quickly follows. A bright light appears up in the attic. Ben and Saoirse bravely walk into the attic to see Cu sitting on the ground….but that wasn't the only living thing that was up there. As Ben walked up to the attic and Saoirse was right behind him they stood still next to Cu. "Mum?" Ben said with a calm voice. "Mum, is that you?" Saoirse says. Yet it was their mother Bronach floating in the end of the attic. Her eyes were closed and she was quietly humming the Song of the Sea.

She stops singing for a moment, opens her eyes to see her children and smiles. "You made it Ben, Saoirse and our loyal dog Cu. You made it to recover my shell." Bronach says. Ben runs over to his mother and gives her a hug. He starts to cry. Saoirse does the same while Cu smiles and sits patiently. The two children start to cry. "Mum why are you here? Please tell us." Ben and Saoirse says. "I am here to see you two. This place has a connection but I must not stay for too long. I know you two came for my shell and I am very proud of the both of you. I came here to recover the flute that we sent to you so you could take the shell. Here I already fixed it." Bronach says as she opens her selkie coat and shows the two children the fixed musical shell. She hands it over to Saoirse and the flute she had disappears. "Now for you two to get back to Granny's Saoirse needs to play the Song of the Sea and Mac Lir's dogs will come to get all three of you and then I will return to my world." Bronach says. "Wait mum, how did you know we were at Granny's?" Ben asks. "Because I know everything about you two and I watch over you every chance I get." Bronach replies. "Now Saoirse my darling, you remember the song and I need Ben's whistling to to get Mac Lir's dogs to come here. Get started when you're ready you two. Saoirse begins the song from the musical shell. Ben whistles along while Bronach sings. The roof of the attic disappears and the lights grow brighter and brighter. Seeing that two moving creatures come from above and land on the attics floor. They all stop singing and making music.

"Now you two must get back before the sun dawn's which shouldn't be a problem. Ben take care of Saoirse and she will take care of you. I love you both and also Cu too. Ben and Saoirse bored Cu's back and Mac Lir's dogs guide them to Granny's home. They set flight and they look back to wave goodbye to their mother. They both wave and give their love as they fly away. Bronach smiles and sheds a tear as she disappears. They quickly and magically leave the cave and return the Granny's house. Soon they reach the front of Granny's house. They dismount Cu and pet Mac Lir's dogs as a thank you. The dogs disappear into the night while the three go inside the house.

They quietly and quickly return to Connor's old room and put on their pajamas. Cu lays down in the corner of the room while Saoirse and Ben go into the bed. Ben turns on his flashlight so the both of them could see the shell. "We did it Saoirse, we got mum's shell back….and we got to see mum again." Ben says to Saoirse. Saoirse smiles as her head lays on the feather pillow with one hand on the shell. "Ben, I hope we can do something like this again." Saoirse says as she closes her eyes and falls asleep. Ben holds on to the shell, closes his eyes and quietly says to himself "This was the best adventure I had ever had. I love you Saoirse." With the two of them asleep holding the shell with one hand.


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Trip to America

Chapter 8

The Big Trip to America

The two weeks went by faster than expected. Ben and Saoirse had finished their school assignments for the time that they will be gone. Cu was already at the airport and getting a spot for animals only. Connor had to take everyone to get their passports and medical records for the trip. Everything was ok for their trip to America. After all the paperwork and trips to downtown they were finally ready to leave. But not completely ready.

Connor came to Granny's house and brought in several bags for each person. Ben had a blue carry on with several pairs of outfits while Saoirse had a pink carry on with also several pairs of clothes as well. Ben also had his WALKMAN with different rock band cassette tapes and a couple of batteries to keep the WALKMAN running during the trip. Saoirse had brought a coloring book with her and a couple of crayons to keep her occupied during the flight. Granny brought her favorite tea in tea bags. As for Connor he brought some pocket money and some mint flavored gum to keep his ears from plugging up.

Later that day at Granny's house Connor had already packed Granny's car and were ready to leave "Ben, Saoirse, come on now." Connor says. Ben quickly runs out the house while Saoirse forgot to grab something that was extremely important, the shell. It was sitting on the bed in Connor's room. She grabs the shell, puts it in her coat and runs outside to the car. "Took you long enough." Ben says as he playfully pushes Saoirse. "Alright now, we are going to leave Ireland for the first time. But that means we are representing our country so be on your best behavior." Connor says in a strict voice. "But don't forget to have fun, that is why we are going to America." They all get in the car and start to head to the Dublin Airport. It took them thirty minutes to drive there.

Once they got there they parked the car and paid for the parking ticket. They went to the terminal of the airport and put their checked bags with the airport worker. "Will that be all sir?" the kind lady asked Connor. "Yes that will be all. Thank you." Connor says in a polite but also in a business like voice. They all went through security and multiple checkpoints throughout the airport. After that they went to the gates that they were supposed to go to, they had to wait for at least two hours before they had to board onto the plane. The airliner that they are going on is called Aer Lingus and they would be taking a Boeing 767 in the economy class. Connor book two seats each in two rows. Ben and Saoirse had their own row together while Connor and Granny had a the row behind them. This was everyone's first time on an airplane and leaving the country it was very weird for Connor and Granny. As for Ben and Saoirse they were excited to see new things. They stand near the windows and looked out on all of the airplanes on the runway take off and land. "Saoirse, look at all the planes." Ben said as he pointed out to the planes. Saoirse had a smile on her face as she saw the giant 767 pull up to the gate. "Wow" Saoirse says.

"Looking at the planes?" Connor says as he walks over with a few bottles of soda. "Dad, look look they go up so high." Saoirse says. "Oh, mum come look at this. You nervous?" Connor asks Granny. "Not at all dear. Just make sure we make it on Connor." Granny says with a giggle. About two hours and fifty minutes past and Everyone who was at the gate start to line up with their passports out. Ben and Saoirse were the only children who were going on the plane. "Alright you two, come along. Bring your bags." Connor says. Ben and Saoirse bring their bags and head towards Connor. "Mum do you have your passport?" Connor says. "Yes I do, make sure you don't lose the children's or your own." Granny says "Oh mum" Connor says with a giggle.

The lady at the desk gets on the loud speaker and says "Please have your passports and other required documents out before you board." Connor gets his, Ben and Saoirse's passports out from his carry on and walks with them. Granny walks behind him. It was their turn to show their passports. "Hello, passports please." The lady says. "Here you go love." as Connor hands over the passports. "Hmm, ok…..ok…...and ok, so these are your two children sir?" The lady asks. "Yes ma'am, this is Ben and Saoirse." Connor replies. "Oh Saoirse, what a pretty name. That means freedom in our language you know. Anyway everything seems to be order and you may proceed sir and you two should go and see the pilot before you take your seat, I will let him know that you are coming." The lady says. "Oh well look at that, come on let's not keep these other people waiting, see you on the plane mum." Connor says as he walks into the plane. The kids had smiles and were very excited to see the pilot of the 767.

They got to the door of the plane only to be greeted by the pilot himself. "Well hello there, what is your name young man?" The pilot ask as he kneeled down to Ben's height. "My name is Ben sir." Ben replies politely with a smile. "And what about you young lady, what is your name." The pilot asks Saoirse. "Saoirse" Saoirse says with a shy voice and a smile. "Well it is nice to meet you two. And what about you sir, could I have your name?" The pilot asks Connor. "Connor sir." Connor replies as he shakes the pilot's hand. "Well it is nice to meet you sir, my name is Don. Say do you mind if I show the kids the cockpit?" Don asks. "I am ok with it. Just don't let em fly it now" Connor says with a laugh. Don brings Ben and Saoirse to the cockpit of the aircraft and showed them the main instruments they use when they fly. Ben and Saoirse also got to meet the co pilot and a few of the other staff that were on the plane. Ben got to sit down at the pilot's seat and the co pilot moved out of his seat to let Saoirse sit down.

"Comfy?" the pilot ask Ben and Saoirse. They both nodded into agreement. Don kneeled down to Ben and Saoirse's height and begins to show them all the instruments on the plane. Connor was standing in the doorway of the cockpit and later Granny came on board. She stood by him and watched. "Now" Don begin to speak "This here is the yoke. This is how the plane moves." "Like a car?" Ben asks. "Why yes, just like a car. This controls two things, one is the elevator which makes the plane go up and down and it controls the wings so I can tilt the plane." Don replies with a smile. "Now do you see those pedals down there on the floor?" Don points to the pedals "Those control the plane's rudders. That is how I go left and right, kinda how a car works. Only we are flying haha." "Now there are many more parts to this plane but let's save that for another time. Now I will give you two the opportunity to start the engine of this plane." Ben and Saoirse's eyes widen as they heard about what they were going to do. They smiled at each other and looked towards the door and smiled back at Don, Connor and Granny.

Don had showed Ben and Saoirse the main requirements on how to start the engines. He showed them what buttons to push and what switches to switch on or off. They both got the chance to start the engines but who would start the engines they thought. Ben and Saoirse looked at each other and decided to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. They got their hands ready and started the game. They both say "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They had both drawn a weapon to use. But the results were shocking. They both had drawn scissors. They decided they should start the engines with their fingers to turn the key. (Side note: I do not know too much on commercial airplanes so please don't throw hate towards me. If anyone knows the correct way of starting a 767 please comment below so I can update this.) Ben's index finger was on the left side of the key and Saoirse's thumb was on the right side. Both at the same time turn the key clockwise and there was noise that started once they made the key turn to its side. The children were startled as if they thought they broke something, but really it was just the jet engines roaring. They looked at each other and smiled as the adults in the room laughed and clapped their hands. "Alright junior pilots, you pass our little test. Which means you earn your wings." Don pulls out two golden color badges shaped as wings with the words "Pilots oga" which translate into Young Pilots on gaelic.

They said their goodbye to the Don and his staff that operated in the cockpit and went to their seats. Saoirse and Ben sat down next to each other in the same row as Connor put his, Granny's, Ben's and Saoirse's carry on bags on the overhead storage. After that Connor sat down next to Granny who had the window seat. Saoirse also had the window seat and Ben sat next to her in the middle seat. Connor told Saoirse to open up the window cover to see the outside. Saoirse did that and saw all the workers working on the plane.

Don came on the loudspeaker later on. "Good afternoon everyone. I am Don who is your pilot today. We have a long trip to Pennsylvania. So just sit back, relax and enjoy the flight. Our flight attendants will begin our safety instructions in front of you so please give your undivided attention up ahead." Don switches the loudspeaker to the attendant and she begins to start the safety instructions.

Ben and Saoirse follow the instructions very closely. Ben helps Saoirse with her seat belt while Connor does the same with Granny. After a few moments of instructions from the flight crew they are ready to take off. Ben feels excitement throughout his whole body while Saoirse grabs onto Ben's arm in fear of the plane moving. The plane taxis onto the runway and stops for a moment. "Saoirse there is nothing to worry about, soon we will be flying over our lighthouse and we could probably be able to see the seals." Ben tells Saoirse. Saoirse looks up to Ben, smiles and lets go of his arm.

Soon the plane starts to move. The roaring of the jet engines of the plane get louder and louder as it goes faster. The plane lifts up from the ground and into the cloudy sky. Saoirse looks out the window and looks down all over Dublin. Soon they were able to see their lighthouse with the seals jumping out and into the water. Saoirse sits there with bright eyes and sees the seals. She waves to them. Ben scoots over to see the seals out of the window. But they didn't only see seals. They saw something else that they didn't expect to see. They see a white seal jumping in and out of the water. "Mum" Ben whispers. "Is that mum Ben?" Saoirse asks Ben. Ben nods to Saoirse and grows a little smile as he says "Thank you mum." Ben scoots back to his seat as the white seal disappears in the daylight. Saoirse looks over to Ben and says "I love you Ben, you are the greatest brother any sister can have." Ben smiles at Saoirse as they sit in their seats thinking what adventures will they come across next.

To be continued in the near future.


End file.
